


The Fire

by dirty_diana



Category: American Ninja Warrior (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: You don't say good luckYou say don't give upA season 11 tribute vid.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 48
Collections: Festivids 2019





	The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithesea/gifts).



**The Fire**  
music by The Roots featuring John Legend  
[lyrics](https://genius.com/The-roots-the-fire-lyrics)  
2m33s  
contains no physical warnings

password=beat that wall

[The Fire](https://vimeo.com/380636774) from [dirty diana](https://vimeo.com/user65205541) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[download at mediafire, 78mb](https://youtu.be/jn64663an_g>watch%20on%20YouTube</a>%0A<a%20href=)


End file.
